


Persephone's Priestess

by FelicityTheStrange



Series: Lesbian Smut Saga à la (Greek) Mythology [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, But Not Much, Creative Masturbation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, F/F, Hypnosis, Lesbian Sex, Lots of lovers, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, PWP, Persephone wants fresh air, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, actually, also theres a mysterious cave, and world domination, at least kind of, i just think they're neat, if that's a thing, is that too much to ask for, like in every other story by me, okay there's a tiny little bit plot, thats right, vine sex, we've got it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityTheStrange/pseuds/FelicityTheStrange
Summary: In order to not spend all day pining for Selina Hernandez, Rose decides to explore the forest behind her parents swanky mansion - or, to be precise, the cave she found there. It's not as empty as it seemed.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something asleep, deep down under the earth. Trapped, sealed, imprisoned in a cage of stone and infertile earth was a creature of life and greenery. Once she'd been a force to be reckoned with, a pulsating light in this world of dim, mediocre beings. A goddess, worshipped for her beauty and grace, now forgotten in the lifeless depths. But during the thousands of years in this grave, she had time to think, time to scheme and time to collect the little bit of power she had left. And so she began stretching, reaching, sending tender roots towards the surface. She needed energy to free herself, and these roots, these lifelines would gain it for her. She was not beaten yet...

 

Rose Heaton was a curious girl. Almost twenty, all alone in a mansion in the woods, she had far too much free time and more than enough to explore. It didn't happen every week that her parents left her in charge of their ridiculously splendid vacation house. Also, she felt a little too reminded of the beginning of a horror story, so she spend as much time as possible in the near village or the forest. Both led to interesting discoveries. The first one was that even though every girl in this mexican backwater town somehow looked absolutely gorgeous, no one could reach the incomparable beauty of Selina Hernandez. The second one was that there existed a cave not far from the mansion. A cool, shady cave that was her personal heaven in this tropical forest of hellish heat.

Rose sighed when she entered her favorite place. The cavern was broad and open, allowing the little sunlight that shone through the trees to illuminate the stone walls. But today she wasn't here to enjoy the cool air. Today she would explore the tunnel she'd discovered yesterday. It was dark, but she had a pocket torch and her mobile for light. Smiling adventurously she stepped inside without hesitation. The walls were made up of the same black stone than the rest of the cave, but the ground was damp earth and sand. Excitement flooded her as she left the last bit of daylight behind. She'd always lacked that healthy amount of fear or apprehension, which had gotten her into trouble more than once. But as she followed the tunnel further and deeper down, she couldn't help but smirk. Thank god her parents weren't here.

Her smirk vanished during the next hour. Man, this tunnel was long! And not as exciting as expected. She'd passed a fork earlier... Maybe she should try another way? Abruptly she came to a halt. Before her was... sunlight. The tunnel had broadened into a second cave, with a high ceiling and unnaturally smooth walls. She squinted at the source of the light. Indeed. There was a narrow opening in the ceiling that allowed a beam of sunlight to illuminate the cave. Fascinated Rose turned off her pocket torch and stepped further in. A sweet scent filled the air, something flowery that made her a little dizzy. Only now she noticed the thick vines that covered the ground.

"Didn't know plants could grow this deep down" she mused and observed the tendrils with enthusiasm. Carefully she touched the dark green, leafless vines and gasped. They were... warm. Curious she walked on, following the beguiling scent. It became more and more intensive and Rose found herself closing her eyes, only focusing on the bewitching smell of petals and sweetness and honey... She didn't even realize she'd come to a stand until something touched her ankle. Her eyes opened and she looked around drowsily. Her lids were heavy and a pleasant warmth pooled in her lower belly. She must have walked too much... her limbs felt so heavy, so tired... Maybe she should just take a little nap before she went back... back... back where? Something touched her ankle again and she looked down. A thin tendril had snaked itself around her foot and calf, winding its way in spirals up her leg. Wait... plants... didn't usually do that, right? Gasping Rose snapped out of the haze that had filled her mind and shook the tendril off. Something was wrong, something was happening to her. She had to get out of here. Startled she started running back to the tunnel. Every breath filled her nostrils with more of this captivating scent, slowed her movements, made her lids lower...

"Ah!" She yelled when she stumbled over a vine that appeared out of nowhere. She landed hard, and before she could even think of standing back up, the vine closed around her leg and held her in place. Suddenly more vines came from every direction and took hold of her, their grip firm and unbreakable.

"Stop!" She screamed and struggled against them, but they only tightened their grasp and pulled her back to the center of the cave. "N-No! Help!"

Another tendril coiled itself around her neck, behind her head and appeared agin in front of her face. The smooth green skin was covered in a pink fluid that smelled exactly like the scent that had entranced her earlier. Just much, much more intense. Abruptly she closed her mouth as the tendril started to rub itself against her lips. Incapable of screaming now, she tried to get her hands free, but the embrace of the vines was too strong. Thinner vines had started to sneak under her shirt and stroked her stomach as they winded itself around her torso. A moan tingled in her throat, but she couldn't open her mouth without giving the tendril at her lips a chance to slip in. The vines apparently came to the same conclusion, for they began to rub back and forth on her skin and the tendrils around her stomach snaked towards her chest. Rose's eyes widened as a few vines managed to sneak under the waistband of her shorts. They wriggled between the fabric and her skin, causing Rose to muffle a gasp, and proceeded to go deeper. More tendrils came from the opposite direction, following her leg up to her ass. Rose breath fastened and against her will her nipples stiffened. The tendrils at her torso seemed happy about that, since they began to circle her breasts, coating them in what Rose supposed to be the same pink goo that covered the tendril over her face. It tingled on her skin and suddenly the movements of the tendrils felt much more intense. She pressed herself against them out of reflex, desperate for more stimulation before she could control herself. The tendril at her lips pressed more urgently, but she shook her head and tried to shake it off. And it actually retreated a little! Rose dared to hope, but instead of letting her go, it was replaced by another vine. This one wasn't covered in this pink fluid, but in leafs and buds. It hovered over her face like a snake as the buds bloomed one by one and released a flood of this heavenly scent. She could feel her struggle against the vines slow, her muscles relax, as the final bud at the top of the vine opened. It was bigger than the others, a lush, yellow flower that glowed in a seductive golden light. Her face went slack. The vine made the flower spin slowly and moved it in circles over her face. Rose followed it with her eyes, incapable of looking away. It was... beautiful, no, _magical_ , something celestial... it was everything... she had to watch it, had to observe it carefully, because what if it vanished? What if she would never see it again?

 

No, she had to look at it... nothing was more important...

She was so distracted by the beautiful light that she didn't notice the vines at her hips until one shot forwards and pushed its tip inside her asshole. She gasped, her lips parting in shock, and the tendril at her lips plunged inside her mouth. She tried to pull her head back, she really did, but the tendril had her neck and head in its firm grasp and immediately started thrusting back and forth inside her mouth, rubbing against her tongue. And oh, oh, the pink goo was intoxicating. Her lips closed around the tendril on their own accord, her tongue stroking up and down its skin. It wasn't as smooth as thought, a little textured actually, but it was full of this pink sweetness and she wanted more. She sucked with abandon as the rich taste drowned out every thought on her mind and she went limp in the vines' embrace. She wanted to be here forever, she realized as the flower captivated her gaze again. She wanted to suck at the tendrils, to watch the beautiful flower, to let them do everything they wanted to her... forever.

 

 

 

With a gasp, Rose jolted awake. Confused she looked around in her room. What... what had happened? Where was the cave, the strange plant...?

"Oh my god..."

That hadn't been real, right? It was a dream, a nightmare, nothing more. _Right?_ Her memory was incomplete somehow, tinted in pink lights and a haze of lust. She remembered a flower... and the strong embrace of dozens of vines, touching her... Rose own moan shook her out of her trance and she realized she was touching herself.

Nononono, no, that couldn't have been real. She must have passed out from the heat, dreamed a lot of weird stuff, walked back home and immediately fallen asleep again. Another moan reminded her she still hadn't stopped touching herself and she mobilized all her willpower to rip her hand away. This was definitely not normal.

Panicking she jumped out of her bed and practically ran into the shower, scrubbing the sweat off her skin until it was red. She didn't even dry her hair before she got dressed and took her bike. She didn't want to think about how she had acted yeste- in that dream, she had to distract herself. And what was more distracting than Selina Hernandez?

The way to town that usually took her half an hour passed in 15 minutes today. By the time she reached the café Selina worked at, she was out of breath and just as sweaty as she'd been this morning.

"Hey, Rose!", Selina's best friend, Cherry, greeted her when she stepped in. She was a year younger than Selina and almost a foot shorter, all bouncy happiness and red, curly hair. She was cute, but when Selina entered the room she was all but forgotten. Selina was gorgeous. She was elegant, she was graceful, she was pretty. Long black hair, skin like bronze and dark eyes that made Rose melt like chocolate. She waved at Rose before taking a guest's order. Already in ninth heaven, Rose sat down next to Cherry, who immediately began chattering about some minor matters. The heat, the locals, food... whatever.

"Rose, hi!", Selina greeted her when she finally came to their table. "What's up?"

Rose blushed and felt the memories of her dream fade far into the background.

"The temperature, that's what." She replied, trying to distract from the fact her face was bright red. "I am melting!"

Selina laughed.

"I feel you. I mean, I am used to this heat but even for me it's extreme. And you've been here for just two weeks, so..."

"You can always just come to the mansion, you know? We've got a pool, parasols, air conditioning... it's just boring all alone."

"Huh?", Selina said, distracted by a call from another table. "Sorry, I gotta get back to work. See you later!"

And off she went.

"We'd love to come!", she heard Cherry say, but Roses attention was focused solely on Selina, who took the other guests order with a winning smile. Why couldn't she have just a little more time with her? Just a few hours with her, and her alone.

Sighing Rose turned back to Cherry. Maybe she could tell Selina- Huh? Suddenly she found herself eye-to-eye with the cute redhead, who had come a whole lot closer. Her light brown eyes were glassy and her pupils dilated, as if in trance. Her face was very, very close to her own.

"Uh... Cherry?", Rose asked confused. Immediately Cherry blinked and snapped back. "Oh, uh, sorry! That was awkward, it's just that..." She blushed and looked away. "Y-You smell good. Flowery. Did you get a new shampoo or something?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh... yes... something like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose couldn't sleep that night. Despite air conditioning, she was sweating and breathing hard, as if she had just ran a marathon. Tossing and turning in her sheets she forced her eyes closed and once again tried to calm down, but it was no use. Her skin itched and her pajama felt too tight on her skin. Her mind was hazy and flashes of beautiful golden light filled her thoughts, making her breath and breasts heavy. Heat pooled between her thighs as imaginary fingers sneaked their way up to her cunt. Rose moaned. Finally, it became to much and her hand pressed against one of her tits. Her nipple was hard, so hard, and in her mind she saw Selina curl her lips around it. A gasp escaped her and her free hand snapped to her bedside table. Blind she opened the drawer and searched for the toy she kept in there. A sigh left her lips when she finally felt it slip between her folds, firm and hard and enough to imagine Selina holding it, Selina thrusting it into her wet, waiting cunt... She wailed and sped her movements up, rocking against her hands as she fucked herself. How would Selina’s moans sound?

 _Faster_.

Surely she would be loud, loud and viscous.

 _Harder_.

She would have her pinned beneath her, begging for her touch and be happy to give it.

 _More_.

She would thrust her fingers into her cunt, would suck her nipples sore, all while being tinted in golden light and fucked by dozens of green vines herself...

Before she could fully understand where that thought had come from, the image send her over the edge and her mind lost focus. So caught up in her ecstasy, she didn’t realize she had gotten out of bed and left the house. She was still drifting off into her sweet fantasy of Selina, not noticing that she was walking through the forest, stark naked and cum leaking down her thigh. When she reached the cave, passed the tunnel and arrived at the underground cavern, all she saw in front of her were Selina’s lips, Selina’s breasts, Selina’s thighs trembling from desire.

The soft touch on her legs didn’t worry her, it felt good, right even. The vines sneaking up her legs felt good too, like she was meant to be here. Her clit, hypersensitive from her last orgasm, sent bolts of pleasure through her when the green tentacles rubbed themselves against it.

It was the sound of her own moan that made her open her eyes in surprise again.

 _Wait_.

What was she doing here? Why the hell was she- The vines that had stroked her limbs tightened all of a sudden, as if sensing that her trance faded. She had no chance to really wake up before something slick pressed against her lips and her mouth was filled with sweet, sweet nectar. She moaned and closed her eyes as the memories of their last encounter returned. Orgasm after orgasm the tentacles had drawn from her, pumping into her cunt until she was mad with pleasure. She had screamed for more, begged to be touched everywhere until her whole body was coated in the plants pink juice. And now she wanted it again.

She didn't fight it when they pulled her closer to their core, to their origin and to the giant bud towering over them. Golden light basked her as it bloomed and Rose grinned blissfully around the tentacle in her mouth. The vines stroked her in appreciation and sneaked closer to her hips, pushing her limp legs apart as if she were a doll. A muffled “Yes!”, left her mouth as the first one pushed against her dripping folds and she bucked her hips, hoping it would finally enter her. But now that she was completely theirs, the vines apparently wanted to take their time, make her wait. The vine at her cunt had begun to rub itself against her entrance and applied delicious pressure, without actually pushing deeper. Desperately she tried to press her hips against it, but the other vines held her back. The firm grip tightened the longer she struggled, rewarding her for her eagerness by coating her in their nectar, but punishing her for her disobedience by neglecting her sex. Finally she gave up, resorting to pleading instead and sucked tenderly on the tentacle in her mouth. Her hands, trapped somewhere beneath her in a mass of writhing green, each grabbed a thick vine and stroked it up and down, up and down, coating her fingers in their nectar. It seemed to work: the vines collectively shuddered and the one at her cunt took mercy on her, plunging into her with a force that made her gasp. Encouraged by her obvious approval, it moved inside her, snaking its way deeper into her vagina and coating her insides in the pink aphrodisiac. She moaned and pumped the vines in her hands faster, though her movements lost their rhythm when a second vine joined the one in her cunt and began swirling around. If the tentacle in her mouth hadn’t held her steady, her head would have hit the ground when the muscles of her neck failed. Not stopping with their vicious thrusting, the vines lifted her higher until she hang limb in their embrace, her knees at the height of her head and her legs spread. “More”, she mumbled against the sweet tentacle, “Please, more”

Generously, another vine spiraled up her leg and made a beeline for her hips, this time the backside. Thickly lubricated with its slick, pink goo, it didn’t waste time with letting her adjust. Instead it forcefully rammed into her ass, causing Rose to scream in pleasure. Her walls constricted around the vines, electricity pooling in her lower belly. She was close, so close...

The tentacle in her mouth plunged forward suddenly, gagging her and forcing her jaw apart to allow more of it between her lips. The sudden rush of nectar she had to swallow was all it took to send her over the edge. The vines inside her thrusted faster, their nectar mingling with her own fluids as she cried out her orgasm, her formerly limb body arching and spasming uncontrollably. At first her screams still resembled words - a muffled “Yes!” or “More” and sometimes just a string of pleadings - but the longer her climax lasted, the more her cries turned into incoherent curses and sounds. All the while the vines inside her never stopped fucking her, coordinating their thrusts so that her hips would be pushed up at first - when the single vine thrusted upwards into her ass - and directly afterwards down - when the duo inside her cunt reclaimed the place between her folds. At this point she didn’t have the strength to hold herself steady anymore, so she simply let her pelvis be thrown up and down like a toy, still relishing in the high of her orgasm. Finally, their movements stopped as they spilled more of their nectar into her, probably their version of a climax. The heat spreading in her womb and ass send her into a new orgasm before she even had the chance to cope with her last. This time her vision failed and everything around her blurred into a mixture of gold, pink and green as she panted and moaned against the tentacle between her lips. The vines fucking her cunt and rear picked up a slower pace, obviously still not content with the number of orgasms they had drawn from her, but less relentless in their thrusting. Instead of keeping the focus on her lower half, the plant raised two new tentacles from the mess of vines below her. These ones weren’t covered in nectar, but each wore a small bud at its tip that bloomed into flowers, similar to the glowing golden one above her face. Just that those were neither as lush as the single one, nor were they radiating this captivating light. They had four petals respectively, thick, broad and a little curved. Instead of pistils or something similar there was a mound in the middle, just big enough for...

“Ah, aaaah”, she moaned as the flowers lowered themselves on her breasts, the mounds latching onto her nipples while the petals closed themselves around her skin, clinging tightly to the curves of her tits. A shudder went through the tentacles. The next thing she knew was that she was screaming herself hoarse as a sudden bolt of pleasure ran through her body when the tentacles started sucking at her nipples. The fleshy petals contracted and loosened around her breasts rhythmically, making her pant and moan with pleasure as the vines in her cunt sped up again. Something was dripping down her chest, and she wondered remotely if she was lactating, but her mind went blank again when a third orgasm tore through her trashing body. A blissful grin on her lips and covered in nectar and cum, Rose was lowered into the writhing vines below her, too exhausted to move or protest. Now that she had been pleasured silly, the plant seemed to focus on its own goals. She was no longer held at her hands and feet - not that she would’ve been able to escape if she had wanted to - instead the whole amount of green appendages began to entangle themselves with her still spasming limbs. The tentacle in her mouth had vanished, instead two vines began fucking her mouth while those in her cunt were replaced by four thinner vines. She would have vocalized her ecstasy if she could have remembered how to use her voice. Two more vines joined the one in her ass until there was no more room for others, causing them to resort to coil around her waist and pump back and forth between her breasts. With every orgasm they reached they pumped more nectar inside her, until her womb was so full it formed a visible bump. She couldn’t remember how many more times she had cum, but she couldn’t remember anything else either so it was probably fine. No longer able to tell where her own body ended and the plant began, she dimly noticed the vines retreating until she was once again basked in the golden shine of the flower. Whispers filled her blank mind, forming words, forming orders that engraved themselves deep into her soul.

_You will return to your home._

“...will return... home...”, she mumbled indistinctly.

_You will tell no one of this place..._

_...You will be around other humans..._

_...You will come here again tonight._

Yes, of course she would... how could she not, now that she knew what pleasures would await her...

_You will forget you have been told this._


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose awoke, it was almost noon. Her muscles were stiff and aching, her skin covered in fluids she could not name and her insides felt painfully empty. She didn’t bother worrying about it; she had done that enough already yesterday. So instead of second guessing her motivations, she went downstairs, chugged an entire two liter bottle of water, searched for the box of sex toys she had hidden somewhere in the house and went down to the pool. How it was possible to be this warm at 11 a.m. was beyond her, so the water was refreshingly cool.

The mixture of exhaustion and arousal she seemed to be trapped in made her blindly grab what turned out to be a vibro egg, which led to a lot of confusion as she tried to turn it on. Groaning she slipped it inside her - for some reason she was already incredibly wet - and began to search for the remote control. When she finally found it, she set it to a medium level and sighed as the vibrations kicked in. Too tired to really do anything she put the remote back in the box and rested her arms and head on the rim of the pool, whilst letting her body float. For about five minutes, she was completely content. Then it all went south really quickly.

“Rose? Hey, Rose! Are you at home?”, Cherry’s voice asked from somewhere behind the fence. Oh fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Panicking she started to search for the small remote, but it had somehow slipped to the bottom of the box and she just couldn’t find it. Blindly she grabbed around while Cherry’s voice got closer and closer. There! That felt like it. She just had to get a better grip on it and- “Ngh!”, she moaned as she accidentally pushed a button, the vibrations suddenly increasing. Her grip on the remote failed and the arm she used to steady herself gave in at the sudden wave of pleasure, with a splash she fell back into the pool.

“Oh, there you are!”, Cherry exclaimed and stepped up from behind the building. In a last desperate attempt to save the situation she pushed the box under the nearest daybed, hid her nakedness behind the curtain of her hair and the wall of the pool, and tried to look innocent. Ignoring the still slowly increasing vibrations inside her would be difficult, but if she focused on something mundane it had to work. Cherry, completely oblivious and wearing a pink bikini that was definitely to small for Rose’s current state, waved and approached her with a smile.

“Hi! I’m sorry if I’m surprising you, I called you like, six times but I think your phone was turned off.”

That or Rose had simply been ignoring anything outside of her own body.

“Oh no, no, it’s fine!”

_Nothing suspicious going on..._

“You said we could come over if it’s too hot, and well... it really is.”

Wait, we?

“Is, uh... Is Selina with you?”

Cherry shook her head.

“Nah, she’s still working.”

It was probably better that way. She couldn’t imagine it would be helpful to have Selina in front of her while she was trying not to let on she had a fucking vibrator inside her cunt. The realization hit her like a train. She was naked in her pool, masturbating, while another girl in a very tight bikini was watching her. _Fuck_ , she thought as her walls clenched around the toy, _think of something else, anything else!_

“Are you okay?”, Cherry asked, kneeling down to her and unknowingly giving her a very good view of her chest. Something inside Roses mind snapped and she looked directly into Cherrys eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.”, she said with a calmness she had not expected. “Why don’t you come in?”

Wait, _what?_   Was she crazy?!

Something seemed to happen with Cherry, for her eyes suddenly glazed over and her lips opened just a little bit.

“S-sure...”, she mumbled almost trancelike. As she climbed in however, the cool water of the pool seemed to shake her out of it.

“Gosh, the water is heavenly! You’re so lucky to have a pool– A-are you naked?!”

The memory of soothing golden light flashed behind her eyes and Rose felt something engage inside her mind. Following her intuition she looked Cherry straight into the eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t mind.”

That sleepy expression returned to her face and she nodded obediently. She was so close Rose could see her reflection in her eyes... No, that couldn’t be. Rose’s irises were not really _glowing_ were they?

The odd feeling in her spread and drowned that thought out. Suddenly she was painfully aware again that something inside her was vibrating and pulsing and demanding her attention.

“Cherry...”, she heard her own voice say, “Do you want to know a secret?”

Wait, what was going on with her? She hadn’t meant to... to say that... hadn’t she? She couldn’t think straight as long as she was focusing on not cumming in front of her crush’s best friend.

The pretty ginger still stared at her yearningly, but managed to nod again.

“I am masturbating right now.”, Rose said with a smile, even tough she couldn’t remember when she had decided to say that. All she knew was that she was very, very horny, and Cherry was very, very pretty.

Said girl blinked slowly.

“Oh...?”

“Yes. There’s a vibrator inside me. A very big one, and it’s been on the whole time.”

Cherrys breath quickened a little and Rose spoke on: “Can you imagine that? While you were talking to me, I was secretly masturbating with a really big vibro egg. Here, I’ll show you!”

Without questioning herself she grabbed Cherrys hand and pulled it down to her slit. Her skin was warm and soft as she pressed her fingers onto her cunt so she could feel the vibrations.

Cherry whimpered.

Rose smiled.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Cherry blinked, the glassy sheen on her eyes fading a little.

“A-Are you sure...?”

She concentrated and felt her eyes light up with a golden shine.

“Yes. And I’m very sure that’s what you want, too.”

Not that she particularly cared. Anger boiled in her lower belly, mixing with her arousal. She had been in the middle of something when Cherry’d come barging in, not only interrupting her but also using the excuse of an invitation she had meant for Selina, not her cute but boring best friend. She wanted compensation. So she lowered her voice and spoke directly into the gingers mind.

“ _That’s what you came here for, after all. That’s why you keep bothering me when I’m talking to Selina, isn’t it? You want to be fucked so very badly you’ve been wet since the moment you decided to visit me._ ”

Cherrys hand clasped down on Roses cunt, twitching with the sudden change in her body. Through the fabric of her bikini she could see her nipples stiffen.

“...yes...Yes!”, she breathed hoarsely, “I-I want... want to be fucked...”

Rose smile turned into a malicious grin before she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Cherrys. The younger girl sighed and gasped, but that weren’t the sounds Rose wanted to her from her. She bit down on Cherrys lower lip until she was moaning and wailing in her arms. Much better.

“...what... are you doing?”, she asked breathlessly when Rose pulled back, noticing the strand of saliva connecting their lips had a pinkish color. Like... nectar. Determined she pushed Cherry up on the rim of the pool.

“You’ll see” was the terse retort. With a few quick movements she had undone the knots of her bikini and Cherry was as naked as she was. For a moment, Rose just leaned back and enjoyed the view. Next to Selina, Cherry might be invisible, but she still was a beauty of her own. Slender, delicate, with small firm breasts and unblemished skin. She was breathing fast and her eyes were glazed over, but Rose couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. She wanted to hear her scream, to see her lose every little bit of control she might still have if her body. And she wanted her punished, for that damn interruption.

Determined she leaned over the rim and grabbed the box she had so hastily hidden. No longer willing to turn the toy inside her off, she ignored the remote control and instead reached for something else. A unicum called “The Screw”, something fashioned for her alone, and something she usually didn’t use until she was really worked up. The long toy was light blue, only slickly thinner than her forearm and its silicone as soft as it was firm. It was shaped like a long angular cylinder with a quadratic base, the sides carved in to make the edges more protruding. The first time she’d seen it, she thought it looked similar to a weirdly angular screw, since the carved-in sides spiraled around the toy to its top.

The second thing she grabbed was more simple: a small vibrating plug.

If she wanted to see Cherry lose her mind, that was exactly the right combo.

“On your stomach”, she ordered the ginger, but noticed her eyes were losing the glassy shine the longer she was distracted.

“I... I’m not sure I want to do that...”, she mumbled and Rose sighed.

“Of course you do.”, she stated matter of fact and pushed herself out of the water. A quick stroke over her dripping cunt confirmed her suspicion: just like her saliva, the other bodily fluids had taken on a pink color, like the nectar from her dreams. It’s effect was hopefully the same...

“I’m fact...”, Rose said, lifting the finger covered in her juices, “It’s the only thing you ever wanted.”

Gently she let a little pink drop fall onto Cherry’s lips and watched how her tongue reflexively darted out to swipe it away. Her eyes went wide and with a gasp she closed her lips around Roses finger, desperately sucking the aphrodisiac off her skin.

“See?”, Rose mocked her smugly while her new plaything licked her clean.

“ _More_ “, the girl whimpered pathetically, “please, more, I need more...”

Well... she could be generous. Placing the toys on the side for later she kneeled over Cherry, legs spread to either side of her head.

“If you insist...”, she agreed, slowly lowering herself onto Cherry’s mouth. The ginger didn’t lose any time and immediately began sucking on her vibrating flesh. Rose moaned. Cherry might not be particularly skilled or experienced, but the frenzy in which she was working her cunt easily made up for that. That, and the toy still vibrating inside her made it impossible to last long. When she came, pink aphrodisiac gushing over Cherry’s face, she had almost forgotten the grudge she held against her. Almost.

Sliding off of her, she grabbed the toys and let herself fall back into the pool. Cherry was breathing hard, completely intoxicated by the rush of nectar she’d just swallowed. When Rose repeated her earlier command to turn onto her stomach, she obeyed eagerly. Satisfied Rose pulled her closer until Cherry’s dripping slit hovered over the end of the pool, knees spread as far as possible and her ass high in the air. 

“R-Rose”, she moaned. “Please...”

Rose smiled, coating The Screw in her own pink cum before positioning it at Cherry’s entrance.

“As you wish.”

Her scream was sweet in Roses ears when she rammed the toy deep into her wet cunt. Cherrys hands tightened to fists and she threw her head back, body arching and walls clenching around the very thick toy.

“Too... ah!”, she moaned. “Too much! I can’t- AH!” Rose cut her off by pressing the already vibrating tip of the small plug to the puckered skin between her cheeks. Slowly, in order to keep her distracted and unable to speak, she eased the plug into her asshole, eliciting moan after moan from Cherry. When it finally popped into place, Cherry went completely rigid, screaming as her cunt convulsed around The Screw and cum dropped down her thighs. Rose waited patiently until the ginger stopped twitching and caught her breath.

“How do you feel, Cherry?”

The ginger made a hoarse sound.

“Do you feel good?”

She nodded and Rose’ face grew serious.

“Because I don’t.”

With a flick she turned The Screw on and watched Cherry scream when its tip began rotating inside of her, vibrations on the highest level. The ginger collapsed onto the wooden tiles around the pool, halfheartedly trying to pull back or at least get a hold of the toy Rose was firmly keeping in place.

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t enjoy your company.”, she said in a casual tone, ignoring the way Cherry tried to speak through her cries of pleasure. “But I was quite happy by myself, you know? And then you showed up, on an invitation clearly meant for Selina... Do you see why I am a little dissatisfied right now?”

Cherry had begun to grind her hips against the floor, her eyes were rolling back and her breasts squeezed beneath her. She opened her mouth to answer, but it turned into a long, throaty moan instead. Rose smiled.

“So, Cherry... how would you like to repay me?”

It was unclear if she just still wasn’t able to answer, or if she was so far gone now her mind couldn’t comprehend the question anymore.

“Would it help if I turned this off?”, Rose asked with faux innocence and pulled The Screw out a few centimeters.

“Plea- Ah, AAAAAH! -se, yes, yes, fuck”, Cherry blabbered, her body however never stopped to impale itself on the toy, clenching down on it and rolling her hips. It was clear she had no control over her movements by now, was running entirely on lust and instinct.

“I’m not sure... You seem really enthusiastic right now, don’t you?”

“N- OOOOOOH, oh, mmmmmh, please, out, OUT! Too... ah... too much.”

“If you insist...”

Slowly, slowly she pulled the Screw back another centimeters, then another. Just one more and the wildly rotating tip would press exactly on her G-spot...

“Ah, FUCK, _FUCK_ , ROSE, PLEASE- Aaaaah, _god, hng..._ ”

Her body was trashing, her hips grinding against the floor so hard Rose was afraid she would break something. With a shudder of arousal she watched her throw her head back and scream a scream so loud they might still hear it in town. Her rosy folds were dripping around the Screw and Rose thrusted it back into her cunt, making Cherry howl and curse. It was kind of beautiful, actually, the way her thighs trembled on both sides of her stomach, no longer strong enough to hold her ass up, but still trying to buck it against the toy she didn’t want but so desperately needed.

Rose kept up the delicious torture until Cherry collapsed, gasping for air and grinning insanely. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over with a haze of pleasure.

Rose sighed.

“You are really distracting, you know? Where was I... Ah, yes.”

She pushed herself out of the water and leaned forwards until her mouth hovered directly over Cherry’s ear. “What will you do to repay me?”

The ginger turned her head a little so she could look at her.

“Anything”, she breathed. “Everything. Whatever you want...”

Rose, relishing in the supernatural control she had over her, pressed her own, pink-cum-dripping cunt against the base of The Screw jutting out between Cherrys folds.

“How about I’ll show you what I want?”


	4. Chapter 4

It was past seven p.m. when they arrived at the café. They hadn’t been able to go by bicycle for... certain reasons, and they had gone off late too. The whole afternoon had been spent testing her control of Cherry, which turned out to be her new favorite activity. After the ginger had recovered from The Screw, Rose had gone inside to get something to drink, ordering Cherry to find the most absurd method to pleasure herself while she was away. She had come back to the view of Cherry impaling her cunt on the polished stone digits of one of these modern art sculptures the architect had placed in the garden. Her knees had shaken from all the squats necessary to get the friction she needed, but she had been relentless, her head thrown back, tongue out.

After that, she had wanted to test the psychic limits of her spell, so she’d ordered Cherry to choose as many toys from the box as she could fit inside her body, then to fuck herself senseless - without cumming. After three hours the sight of her - thrusting a vibrator even thicker than The Screw into her cunt, a cord of anal beads hanging out her ass and grinding against a Lay On beneath her clit - had moved her to have mercy and she’d allowed her to cum. The following orgasm had lasted about twenty minutes and been full of screaming, moaning and cursing. When her body had finally calmed down, she’d been hoarse, sore and as submissive as a little puppy. The overdose of pleasure had done something to her, for every time she looked at Rose it was full of reverence, admiration, awe even, as if she was something godly.

So here they were now, at the cafe, waiting for Selina to show up. Cherry with a vibro-egg on standby in her cunt, Rose with the fitting app opened on her phone. She was still a little salty about her unannounced visit.

“Hey guys!”, Selina greeted them when she came over. “You’re late!”

“Yes, we were working out pretty long.”, Rose lied without batting an eye. Cherry nodded.

“You should’ve come along, Selina, it was so much fun!”

 _Good girl_ , Rose thought and tipped “On” on her phone. Cherry jumped a little, but relaxed immediately, not wanting to give herself away. The black haired beauty sighed.

“I wanted to, but I’ve been so busy around here. It’s the only cafe with air conditioning in town, you know?”

“Poor you”, Cherry sympathized. Rose frowned.

“You really need time to relax, Selina. It’s not healthy to work that hard.” Not that she knew a lot about working hard. “Why don’t you and Cherry stay overnight at my place? We could watch movies, eat snacks, have fun...”

Selina rubbed her eyes.

“That sounds wonderful, but I’m really tired. I would probably just bore you.”

Deciding it was time to test her new abilities, Rose pouted and felt her eyes light up. Her vision was tinted just a tiny little bit golden now, confirming that it worked.

“Aw, no way. _Come along, Selina._ ”

She sighed.

“Sorry, I really can’t.”

_Wait, what?!_

“Oh, and maybe you should go to bed early too. Your eyes look a little funny, not that you get sick.”

Selina got up and walked back to the bar.

“See you later, guys!”

Confused and angry Rose turned to Cherry, who was breathing a little heavier and rocked her hips against the bench from time to time.

“Cum”, Rose ordered and Cherry immediately bit her lip, squealed and sighed quietly. A little stain appeared on her borrowed skirt.

Rose was at a loss. Why did it work with Cherry, but not with Selina?

 

 

At home, Rose skipped going to bed, grabbed Cherry’s arm and immediately went down to the cave. The ginger asked no questions, which just frustrated her further. Why would she be able to seduce Cherry, the cute but boring Best Friend, but not the stunning beauty Selina? It didn’t make sense!

“Wait here”, she told her new plaything. She was not really willing to let her see how she surrendered to that plant. “When I come back, bring me home and I’ll consider fucking you again tomorrow. Understood?”

Cherry shuddered in arousal and nodded.

“Good”

Turning the vibro-egg to the highest setting and enjoying Cherry’s abrupt gasps and moans, Rose left her behind and walked down the tunnel. When she finally reached her destination, she shed her clothes in seconds and let the vines welcome her.

 

* * *

 

Something was different in that third night. Maybe they knew how she had turned Cherry into her toy and wanted her to remember her place. Or maybe they simply were eager to see her again. Anyway, they were viscous tonight, ravaging her body without bothering to use the flowers glow. She was thrown around like a doll, pushed against the wall, impaled on so many vines she felt like the whole plant was fucking her cunt. Her breasts were already being nursed by these celestial four-petal-flowers, her ass cheeks spread by two thicker vines, while an third thrusted into her hole. She came again and again, but that didn’t seem to satisfy them. After at least six hours they laid her on the ground, face down, breasts pleasured sore rubbing against the floor and knees forced to hold herass up high in the air. The single vine that entered her cunt was thick, firm and textured, eliciting low moans from her just by being inside her. When it finally began moving, it didn’t take long before she convulsed around it. The orgasm was ground-shaking, and it took her a few moments to realize the ground was actually shaking. She wanted to get up, seek shelter somewhere with no ceiling threatening to come down on her, but the vines threw her to the ground and a hard thrust into her cunt immobilized her again. Cracks tore through the rocky floor and she whimpered. She wanted to scream, wanted to run, but oh, she never wanted to lose this feeling of fullness. As long as the vines kept fucking her, everything would be alright. She knew it.

Something lush and green broke through the cracks, a bud twice as big as herself, vines and leaves sprouting everywhere around it. When the ground stopped shaking, it almost reached the ceiling.

The vines inside her had stopped moving for some reason, as if in awe of what was happening. They twitched slightly when the bud bloomed and revealed its insides.

“Ah, finally!”, a melodic voice exclaimed. “It’s been centuries since I’ve last really breathed.”

A woman appeared between the golden petals and Rose gasped for air. The word “woman” didn’t do her justice. Her skin was dark and saturated, her eyes as green as a rainforest after a shower. Her dark brown hair looked like the softest velvet and flowers of all kinds bloomed between the strands. She was naked and proudly stepped out of her cocoon, her full breasts putting even Selina to shame.

No, she was no woman. She was a goddess.

“Persephone’s my name, in case you wondered.”, she spoke in her teasingly beautiful voice. “And you must be my little Rose.”

She needed a moment to remember that this was indeed her name. Unable to speak since her mouth had run dry, she simply nodded.

Persephone smiled.

“I owe you my sincerest thanks, my sweet Rose. Without you, I’d still be trapped down there.”

She came closer, running her fingers over the vines holding Rose.

“I am sure you have a lot of questions. As my first adherent in this century, you may ask me anything.”

“I...”, Rose breathed, voice breaking. She swallowed. “You are... so b-beautiful.”

Her smile widened and she ran her hand through Roses hair, who whined at the sweet touch.

“Yes, I hear that often. Though it’s been a while. It’s pretty lonely in the underground.”

She sighed.

“I understand if it takes you some time to process this, your mortal minds are... feeble. How about I just explain to you what you need to know?”

Leaning into her touch, Rose nodded.

“Hm, Let’s see... Firstly, and most importantly, you have the honor of being my adherent. That means you belong to me; body, soul and mind. Do you understand that, Rose?”

Another nod.

“Wonderful! I think you already know my name from stories, but to make sure, I’ll introduce myself: I am Persephone of Nysa, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Greenery and Flowers as well as involuntary Queen of the Underworld. Once powerful and worshipped, but deceived and trapped in a prison of cold, dead rock.

“The lovely plant you got to know is my servant, my lifeline. It allowed me to feed on your spirit, or more exactly, your... affection.”

Rose blushed, suddenly aware that she laid in the dirt in front of her goddess, a vine in her cunt and four more chaining her to the ground.

“Oh, don’t worry.”, Persephone hushed her when she tried to regain her dignity. “I don’t mind. In fact, I rather like you in that position.”

Immediately Rose froze. If her goddess liked her on the ground, she’d crawl in the dirt as long as Persephone wanted her to.

“The thing is, Rose, even though I am a goddess, I am not flawless. In order to regain my power and glory I need adherents. I need you, my beloved Rose.”

She snapped her fingers and the vine in her cunt started moving again, this time in slow, caressing thrusts. Rose moaned.

“You are a particularly strong spirit.”, Persephone continued. “A rare gem. That’s why you were so defensive the first time you met my servant. But that also means that once you were mine, you’d give me far more power than a weaker spirit, like that cute Cherry. My servant has transferred my blessing and orders to you, and in return it drew power from your lust and read your mind. It’s a fair exchange, you see?”

“Yes”, she breathed, eyes falling shut from the sweet pleasure the vine gave her. “Yes... but...”

“But?”

“I seduced Cherry. I wanted her, so... oh... so I did something... with my eyes...”

“Oh, that. Well, I’m a very generous goddess. I love all my adherents, but I have my favorites, whom I grant little gifts. Since you are my servant too, I saw it fitting to give you the same little tricks my other servant is capable of. Besides, I knew you would use it for good. And- without knowing it yet - you did! The more pleasure you drew from that girl, the more power you gained. And that power is what my servant took from you, what I am taking from you now.”

The vine changed the angle of its thrust and curved itself around her clit, sending electricity through her veins until she screamed and spasmed. After she collapsed, Persephone gently caressed her face.

“Ah, my lovely Rose, you are beautiful in that state.”, she sighed. “However...”

“However what?”, Rose uttered between her gasps for air. Was something wrong with her?

Persephone brushed her thumb over Roses lower lip, making her tremble.

“Now that I am free, Rose, I want compensation for my time in exile. I want my former glory back, my temples, my servants and sacrifices. And in order to achieve that, I need your help.”

“I’ll do anything!”, Rose affirmed immediately. “Whatever you want me to do.”

“Oh honey, I believe you! I just don’t think you are capable of doing what I need you to do. Not yet.”

Dismayed Rose looked down. If she was no use to her goddess... if she disappointed her, she would never forgive herself.

“Don’t make that face, my love. There is still hope.”

Rose looked up again. Persephones beautiful face was thoughtful, her eyes looking at the plant behind Rose.

“What I need you to do is to collect more power for me, Rose. Not from your ginger friend or the likes of her, but from people with spirits like yours. From people that don’t succumb from just a look at your pretty eyes.”

“Like Selina”, Rose whispered and her goddess nodded.

“Like that Selina. I need you to be able to... convince her of following me. To make her give every ounce of strength in her body to you, so you can transfer it to me.”

“But how can I do that if she’s a... “strong spirit”?”

Persephone snapped her fingers again to make the vines let go of her and Rose fell on her butt, not able of holding herself up. Her goddess kneeled between her legs, putting a finger on her chest. Rose gasped.

“I will make you my priestess, Rose.”, she said lowly and carefully dragged her finger downwards. “I will change you, turn you into something more powerful... by giving you your own servant. I will put it right... here.” Her Finger stopped on her lower abdomen. “And it will grant you strength. And a lot of pleasurable options, if you are creative enough. That will make you special among my adherents, and it will be a prove of your eternal commitment to me. How would you like that, Rose?”

She was still watching Persephone’s finger on her skin, but upon hearing her name her head snapped up.

“Very much, my goddess. I won’t disappoint you, I promise!”

“I know, my love.”, Persephone said and stood up. A gesture of her hand made the giant bud in the middle of the room transform, turn from a simple flower to something that looked like throne: one long petal formed the backrest, one folded itself into a seat and two more created the armrests. The sepals formed stairs leading up the the throne. Once Persephone had taken her seat, she had perfect view of her new adherent - and the plant behind said adherent.

“My dear Rose,” she spoke ceremonially, “I, Persephone of Nysa, put my trust in you and declare you my high priestess. Your life will be mine, and my blessing will be yours. You will harvest the love of mortals as my reaper, but your own harvest will be mine to take. No other goddess may command you, for your loyalty is mine. Do you accept?”

Rose didn’t bother trying to stand up. Even if she had been strong enough, Persephone liked her on the ground.

“Yes, my goddess.”, she agreed and Persephone smiled.

“Very well. Then my servant shall salve you.”

A snap of her fingers and suddenly the dormant vines came to life, wrapped around her ankles and wrists and pulled her in the air. The already well known flowers closed their petals around her breasts, and a nectar-dripping tentacle pushed into her mouth, but additionally there was a fourth appendage rising. This one had three fleshy, thick petals like the flowers massaging her breasts, but this flower was bigger. And it didn’t have a mound in its middle. No, instead it had a thick, long, curved pistil jutting out between its petals.

Rose swallowed and the vines around her knee bends and ankles spread her legs, further and further apart until her knees where next to her head. Her cunt was as exposed as it could be when the three-petals-flower finally came closer. The round tip of the pistil pressed against her entrance and Rose gasped around the tentacle in her mouth. Inch by Inch it pushed forwards, slowly and teasingly until she was used to its width. Then it rammed into her with force, the upper petal closing around her abdomen, the lower two latching onto her ass cheeks. A shudder went through the vine, reached its petals and pistil and made Rose cry out in ecstasy. The vibrations on her clit, the sore skin of her ass, inside her were enough to send her over the edge.

When her breathing calmed down again, she hesitantly looked at Persephone. The goddess was watching her attentively and snapped her fingers again. Another vine entered her ass, though it was more in order to stabilize her than anything else. Because even though she couldn’t take her eyes off Persephone, from the corner of her eye she still noticed the bump traveling up the three-petaled vine. When it reached the beginning of pistil, she could feel the shaft widen, stretching her cunt wide to accommodate its gift. The egg- no the seed was as big as fist and if she weren’t so full of aphrodisiac, she might have protested. Instead she raised her hips, rocked against the pistil and threw her head back in ecstasy.

Slowly the seed passed her entrance, stretched her walls and finally hit the passage to her womb. And she knew, there was no way this could be comfortable or even just tolerable, but her understanding of pleasure was already so twisted after spending three nights in the plants tight embrace that she couldn’t help but cum when the seed was forcefully pushed into her womb. Her whole body arched and she could feel Persephone’s burning gaze on her skin when she trashed and shook and grind against the flower.

But it wasn’t over yet. She had barely recovered from the last one as another fist-sized seed stretched her wide and made her climax again. Her belly felt heavy and full, but there were still more coming. Rose lost count of the number of seeds entering her, all she knew was that Persephone was watching and she needed her to be content. When the last seed entered her, there was a visible bump on her stomach and her breasts felt heavier than before. A satiated sigh escaped her as the petals loosened and the pistil was pulled out of her.

Persephone stood up and strode over to her priestess.

“How are you feeling, Rose?”

The brunette moaned in response and Persephone chuckled.

“Sounds good. And don’t worry about that,” she pointed at her swollen belly, “it will disappear once the seeds have taken root.”

Rose mustered up all her willpower and managed to breath a vague “How?”.

“Well, the shell will dissolve and leave only the soft sprouts. They need little space once they have connected to your body. Which is what I’m going to initiate now, if you allow, my love?”

She nodded weakly and the vines lowered her until Persephone could lay a hand on her stomach. Her skin was soft and warm...

A flash of golden light followed by searing pain tore her out of her reverence. She cried out in surprise, but not even ten seconds later it was all over.

“Shshsh, it’s alright. Do you feel better, Rose?”

She was breathing heavy as the vines let go of her, and actually managed to stand on her own feet.

“Yes... yes, I feel... good. _Really_ good, my goddess.”

Persephone beamed.

“Wonderful! Then there’s only one thing left to do...”

Her smile turned serious.

“Bring me Selina.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Here’s the link to some art I did of this story, as long as you can still post female presenting nipples on tumblr: https://felicity-the-strange.tumblr.com/post/181026778410

 

 

It was around 5 a.m. when Selina unlocked the door of the cafe. Guests or her boss wouldn't arrive before 7 or - more likely - 8,but she needed the time to prepare. Besides, this was the only time of the day she could relax a little. It was still dark outside and she loved how cozy it was in here when the lights were on. The air was still cool enough and she could drink her favorite lemonade without any orders interrupting her peace...

"Huh?"

She clicked the light switch again, but nothing happened. _Oh no, please no power failure!_ Not now, in her rare free time. Maybe it was just the fuse? Yeah, she could hear the fridge hum in the kitchen, so at least it was no complete blackout. Sighing she groped her way towards the fuse box in the back room. Did it smell funny in here? Maybe they had new flowers for the tables. She should talk to her boss about it, this sweet, heady scent might be a little too much for... for... the guests? Right... She shook her head. Maybe she should've slept a little longer. She felt awfully warm and sleepy all of a sudden... not unpleasantly, not really... but very... very...

"Woah!", she yelled when she tripped over something long and heavy. Something like a chuckle came from the opposite side of the room and Selina froze.

"Hey! Who's there?!", she snarled into the darkness, but her words were a little slurred. A dim, golden glow illuminated a female silhouette from behind and Selina tensed.

"How rude, Selina.", a sweet voice answered, a little too hoarse for her to immediately recognize her. "I stood up so early, just to visit you, and you yell at me."

"... _Rose?_ What... what are you doing here?"

Blinking she leaned against a table, trying to clear her head. Something about the dim light and the scent made her dizzy, slowed her movements and thoughts.

"We're still closed."

"Oh, I know", Rose answered and came closer. "Cherry told me. She told me pretty much everything: when your shift starts, when the first guests arrive, where the fuse box is..."

"Wait... _You_ broke the lights?"

"Nah, just disabled them for now. If you put the fuse back in, everything's going to work again."

"Yeah, I mean, I know, but... why?"

Rose was directly in front of her now and Selina took a step back until her back bumped against the table. Whatever the source of the strange glow was, it hovered directly behind her.

"Well, if the lights were on, people could see through the windows in here. And I don't think that's in your interest."

She frowned, trying to keep up with her words, but her body was too distracting. Her breathing had quickened the closer Rose had come, and her breasts felt uncomfortably heavy. Heat pooled in her lower abdomen and made her twitch when Rose placed her hands on either side of the table, trapping her between her warm body and the cool table. Something coiled itself around her leg.

"Rose... wait, are you naked?"

As if it had waited for her question, the mysterious light source rose over Rose' head and illuminated the scene completely. The brunette was indeed naked, the tanned skin of her breasts glistening in the sensual glow and her nipples stiffened. And below that... Selina blinked, sure that this must be a mistake. From in between Rose's pink folds sprouted several thick, green tentacle-esque tendrils. One of the appendages had wrapped itself around her leg, another held the golden light and a third one rose up to the height of her face, dripping with pink nectar.

She blinked, waiting for it to disappear - futilely. Then she screamed.

Faster than a snakes bite it thrust into her mouth, choking down her voice in her throat as even more vines wrapped around her limbs; lifting her on the table and spreading her legs in one swift movement.

"You might be a little distressed now", Rose whispered into her ear, her voice almost feverish. "But I promise, soon this will be all you'll ever wish for."

If she had had troubles processing her words before, now they were echoing in her head crystal clearly, drowning out her own thoughts. She gasped for air, her throat clenching down on the tentacle inside and Rose moaned.

"Goddess, I can't wait to fuck your mouth for real. But first...", she pressed her hand - or was it another vine? - beneath her skirt and against the growing wet stain on her panties, "I want to see you come apart.“

She whimpered - and she wanted to believe it was out of fear - when her panties were torn to shreds and she could feel Rose caressing her dripping folds. In a desperate attempt to regain control over her body, she bit on the tentacle in her mouth, but it only caused more of this intoxicating sweetness to gush down her throat.

“Nah-ah!”, Rose scolded her. “Bad girl.”

Without warning the tentacle thrust deeper, pumping the aphrodisiac directly into her stomach and cutting off the air. For a few seconds - or minutes? - her vision turned black, and when it returned, she was lying stark naked on her stomach, bend over the table. The dim light caused the window to reflect what happened behind her, and what she saw made her shudder. She was held in place by four, maybe five tendrils, chained to the table and legs spread enough to expose her cunt. Rose stood behind her, running a hand over Selina’s bare ass with half-closed eyes.

“There are two options for me, Selina.”, she all but hummed. “I could drug and hypnotize you until you are a brainless, lust-ridden puppet like cute little Cherry. It wouldn’t take a minute until you would crawl at my feet, begging for my attention. Who knows, maybe I’d make you walk through the entire town masturbating and screaming my name?”

More slick tendrils sneaked beneath her and curled around her breasts as Rose leaned over her.

“But as tempting as that sounds, it’s not as satisfying. I’ve spent so much time thinking of fucking you... I don’t want this to be quick, or simple. So...” Her lips were directly next to her ear and she kept eye contact with Selina through her reflection. “I will make you beg in a more traditional way. Step one: Suck.”

It took a while, but she managed to shake her head despite the tentacle in her mouth. Rose sighed and began stroking her cunt again, small, teasing movements. Against her will, she gasped and her knees began to tremble.

“Suck my tendril, Selina.”, Rose urged her calmly. “Be a good girl.”

She couldn’t see what happened under the table, but something caressed the tender skin of the inside of her thigh. Another whimper forced itself out of her throat, and this time not even she could pretend it was completely out of disgust, or even fear. The tentacle in her mouth began to swirl around her tongue, gently, lovingly. It’s heady sweetness filled her mouth and Selina knew she had to swallow, otherwise she’d go insane with how incredible the nectar tasted. But if she swallowed now, she didn’t know if she’d be able to stop.

“Oh come on, Selina. We both know you want to, you just don’t dare to admit it.”, Rose mocked, inserting the tip of her finger into her cunt. “Isn’t that right? You are so busy being the golden child, the flawless employee. Admitting you have desires, giving in to them... that idea at once scares and excites you, doesn’t it?”

Selina closed her eyes, trying to block out her words and ministrations.

“Let’s give you some more ideas, huh? For example... how it would feel if I put my vines into that pretty ass of yours. Two, three at once.”

Her other hand pulled her ass cheeks apart and dipped a fingertip inside her, only just. Selina wailed.

“Or if I put your knees on that table, next to your head so the muscles _here_ ”, the vine between her thighs rubbed up and down, “are stretched to the limit and I can fuck you until you can’t walk for weeks.”

Rose smiled.

“I’ll do all of that, and more. But first...” Her fingers thrust into her cunt without warning. “Suck!”

Startled she swallowed a gulp of aphrodisiac. And another. And another. Defeated she moaned and milked the tentacle with her tongue, bobbing her head back and forth. She couldn’t stop, not when her walls started clenching and pulsing, so close to the edge. But just before she could reach it, Rose stopped her ministrations. A pathetically disappointed sound escaped her when she pulled the tentacle out. Why would she work her up like this, just to leave her unsatisfied. Angry she looked at Rose reflection, but what she saw made her face go slack. There was a new tentacle between Rose’ legs, this one shorter and thicker than the others, it’s tip more blunt. It jutted upwards like a big green cock, fully erect and firm against Rose’ hands. Selina swallowed.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”, Rose asked, sensually stroking her length up and down. Selina swallowed again, trying to speak but her voice failed her. God, it was so big. She didn’t actually want this inside her, did she? This awfully wide girth spreading her, stretching her, reaching places inside her she didn’t even know of... this horrible length lifting her hips from the table every time it thrust into her wet, dripping cunt until it could go no further, until Rose’ hips were grinding against hers? This big appendage fucking her to completion?

“Yes”, she breathed defeated, but Rose continued to stroke herself with both hands.

“Ah, ah! Say it.”

A frustrated growl formed in her throat, but the desire to have this long botanic cock inside her was greater than her pride.

“Please, fuck me.”, she pressed out. “Fuck me, Rose!”

She smiled.

“Good Girl.”

And finally, she rammed it into her waiting cunt, making Selina scream of pleasure.

“God, Rose, _Rose_ , fuck- AH! Ah, mhm.”

The other tendrils began assaulting her ass, like promised three of them thrusting into her at once, while the others kneaded her tits greedily. It felt better than anything her dirtiest fantasies had been able to come up with, the friction between the clenching walls of her cunt and Rose’ tentacle cock too good to be real. She gasped and panted when Rose seemed to go deeper every time she plunged her divine appendage back into her, rocking back her hips to meet her thrusts. God, just a little more, just a little...

Suddenly Rose stilled and Selina all but sobbed. Why did she leave her hanging again?

“Rose, please, please, I need to... I need...”

“I know, I know.”

Her free hand began to circle her clit again, keeping her right on the edge.

“But I want you to do something first.”

“Do what?”

As long as it was quick, she’d do anything.

“To promise me something. When I am done with you, you are mine. You will do as I say without question, and will do so happily. And in return...”, She brushed her clit, making her tremble and quiver beneath her, “...I’ll fuck your brains out. Every day. For hours. In so many ways that there’s not a single technique or object you could imagine to not be pleasurable, as long as I’m the one wielding it. Do you want that?”

She was so close, she’d promised her everything as long as she’d get her release.

“Yes! I’m yours, all yours! Please, Rose, make me cum now!”

Rose smiled and pulled her cock almost all the way out. Then, in a single, powerful thrust that lifted her hips from the table she sent her over the edge. Selina opened her mouth to scream, but no sound left her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head and Rose fucked her through her orgasm. When she finally came somewhat down, all it took was another deep thrust and something hot filling her up to make her climax again. She heard herself scream and moan and talk weird nonsense until Rose pulled back and she could catch her breath.

“How do you feel, Selina?”, Rose asked and pressed little kisses to the base of her spine. Selina hummed, tenderly licking at the tentacle next to her face.

“Good”, Rose chuckled, “Because I want you to meet someone... later.”

With the help of her appendages she turned Selina around so they were face to face.

“For now, I think we should use the rest of our time, huh?”

Selina simply smiled and spread her legs even wider when Rose started thrusting again, sighing in her bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was somewhat hurried, I was kinda tired of this story and wanted to finish it. But hey, I did some art! I take commissions from time to time, if you're interested. (Somebody please tell me how to insert pictures into a chapter!)


End file.
